


Who Wants to Live Forever

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Here’s a prompt; Mulder brings frangipanis and pain au chocolat to Scully after she gives birth to their daughter





	Who Wants to Live Forever

Pink sherbet tips and lemon drop centres, the flowers are candy-store bright. Their aroma, like the pungent release of sweet tropical rain, hangs in the air. Mulder lays the bouquet on the table over her bed and puts the brown paper bag next to it. Inside, she sees a French pastry, golden and flaky. Her stomach gurgles. She hasn’t eaten in 24 hours or more. Her body feels like she’s run a marathon. Before Mulder can pull away from dropping a kiss on to her forehead she grabs the pain au chocolat and sinks her teeth into the soft sweet centre. Molten chocolate coats her tongue and she doesn’t care about the flakes fluttering down her hospital gown.

She eats and eats, and Mulder chuckles gently from the foot of the bed.  
“This is the best god-damned thing I’ve ever tasted,” she says, crumpling the bag and shooting it towards the bin in the corner of the room. It misses.

He laughs louder. “You still don’t get to play on my team, home girl.”

“After pushing out that water melon over there, I think I get to be captain, Mulder.” She nods to the glass crib where their daughter dreams on, snuffling.

“She’s even more beautiful this morning than she was last night,” he says, not quite able to take his eyes off the infant, angelic in a white knitted romper and bonnet. “And so are you.”

She snorts. “I feel like I’ve gone ten rounds with Skinner.”

“Skinner wouldn’t have been able to do what you did, Scully. You were amazing.”

She fingers a petal of one of the flowers and looks at his face, his eyes, cloudy with pride.

“Frangipanis represents intense love and a lasting connection between people. Did you know that, Scully?” The baby startles and issues a weak mewl of a cry. Mulder leaps to his feet and scoops her out, nesting her in the crook of his arm. “I guess she’s a lasting connection.”

Scully pushes the table away and leans forward. Her breasts tingle and tighten. It’s a strange intensity. One that makes her want to cry. Mulder nuzzles the infant’s forehead and croons softly.

“Frangipanis also symbolise the ability to endure challenges and they hold a connection to spirits and ghosts.” He looks up at her then and she lets out a small laugh of understanding.

“Ah, now we get to the real reason you chose them. Ghosts and spirits, eh?”  
Mulder shakes his head and leans in to kiss her gently. “No, the real reason is they represent immortality and a spiritual devotion over many lifetimes and that seemed so fitting.”

Between them, their daughter’s eyes flutter open. In her wise blue gaze she captures Scully’s heart all over again. And with the lingering sweetness of the pastry, the aromatic perfume of the flowers and the warm embrace of Mulder’s love wrapping around her, she feels like she really could live forever.


End file.
